


Wake Me Up

by gayilystrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, One Shot, Sweet Kisses, larry stylinson - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayilystrong/pseuds/gayilystrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis try’s oh so sweetly to wake his grumpy boyfriend in the morning, on a Saturday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

The warmth of the radiating sun began to creep up on Louis, making him flutter his eyes open on an early Saturday morning. Not only was the sun making Louis a little warm, but his cute boyfriend also had his arms wrapped around Louis. Louis hummed, leaning into the warmth just a bit, not wanting to get too tepid. He didn’t want to start sweating buckets, right into Harry’s arms. That wasn’t really the most romantic thing to do. One thing Louis did want to do is take a nice long piss. But, with Harry’s arms around him, he didn’t think he’d be emptying his bladder anytime soon.

Louis did his best to hold it in, lying with Harry for at least an hour. With Harry’s breath on his neck, making goose bumps, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. The warmth and waft of Harry’s everything made him burst. He just _needed_ to get up.

He didn’t really have much time to be nice about it, so he just shoved Harry’s arms off him, jumping out of bed. Nearly sprinting, he made into the bathroom, pulling his boxers off in a swift motion. Legs spread apart, hand guiding his aim, he finally began to feel _free._

_\-------_

After his long awaited leak, he decided to not get back into bed. He was rather thirsty, and didn’t feel like lying back down for a while.

He silently crept into the kitchen, beginning to make his Yorkshire Tea. Humming a familiar tune, he kept himself occupied, debating on what to eat. He knew that even if he wanted to be a good boyfriend for once, he couldn’t cook for shit. Yeah, he’d rather not poison the one he loves most.

\----

A cuppa and piece of toast later, he stands in the doorway of his bedroom, gazing at his adorable boyfriend. Harry was bundled in the blankets, curled up in a ball. Between his arms was Louis’ pillow, which he was cuddling into while snoring quietly. His trademark curls were tangled, going in every direction possible. Harry looked _almost_ too cute to wake up.

Louis slowly stalked towards their bed, crawling on as silently as he could. His tiny hands grabbed onto the pillow Harry had grip of, pulling it away. He took grasp of Harry’s arms, sliding underneath them. As he nuzzled into Harry’s neck, smiling against the skin; teeth brushing against his sensitive neck, lips closing to pucker up.

Soft lips pressed against ones precious neck, bringing grins to both faces. The kisses began to get longer and sloppier one by one, leaving Harry with a damp neck. Once Louis felt accomplished, he slowly lifted his head to face Harry. Sky blue met forest green, leaving both boys breathless. Even though Harry was squinting his eyes, he still had the most gorgeous irises to stare into.

Harry stared down at Louis, smile tugging at his lips. Louis looked _so_ adorable; pressed against _Harry’s_ chest while wearing _Harry’s_ sweater. Louis always looked adorable, just especially when he was in Harry’s arms or clothes. Not only was it Harry’s sweater, but it was his famous purple _Jack Wills_ sweater. Once Louis put it on, he never wanted him to take it off.

“Hi...” Louis whispers, reaching up to stroke Harrys cheek. Harry leans into his touch, purring almost. Harry doesn’t respond vocally, just nods leaning in for a kiss. Louis leans in also; dodging Harrys lips, but goes for his cute little nose. Once Louis’ lips meet Harry’s nose, his whole face scrunches up, which Louis thinks is adorable, really.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s chest, which Harry brings Louis as close as possible. “You gonna get up eventually today, sweet cheeks?” Louis whispers, eyes boring into the other. Harry groans, pouting. Louis just rolls his eyes, knowing that Harry never wants to get up in the morning. “C’mon Haz, it’s not even that early!” Harry scoffs, raspy out a low “But it’s Saturday Lou.”

 

“Saturday my ass” Louis mutters under his breath. It was Saturday yes, but it also was one of their days off; _alone_ , **Eleanor free.**

“Maybe I just want to cuddle with my boyfriend for a little longer” Harry whispers, grin plastered on his lips.

 

Just at those words, falling from his boyfriends lips, made Louis’ somewhat annoyed attitude wash away. He tightened his hold on Harry’s neck, fingers twirling in his curls. “Oh yeah?”

 

Harry hums, leaning down to kiss Louis’ cheek. The peck lingers on Louis’ cheek, making him blush slightly. Once Harry pulls back, his eyes close.

 

Louis swears that in that moment, Harry has never looked more beautiful.

 

His full plump lips holding a smile, face looking relaxed and calm. His long, lovely lashes falling on his cheeks. Hair being free, going whatever way it pleased. Bare skin showing, including his swallows, which were on full display. His skin was clear, no acne to be seen (even If there was, Louis wouldn’t care. Harrys always stunning.) _More importantly he_ belongs _to Louis_. Not Caroline’s, Taylor’s, Cara’s, or even Kendall’s. _He’s Louis’._

 

With that, Louis snuggles closer to Harry (if possible). Harry ducks his head down, nose resting in Louis’ hair, which smells heavenly like vanilla (Louis started using vanilla scented shampoo just because Harry loves the smell).

 

“Oh, and Lou?”

 

“Yes, Haz?”

 

Harry kisses Louis’ hair “I love you”

 

Louis smiles, pulling away from Harry to smile up at him. “And I love you”

\-----

 

After they declared their love, their lips met on that fine morning. They didn’t care that they probably had morning breath. They just wanted each other. That’s all they needed, really.

 

Louis’ thin lips met Harry’s plump ones in a sweet, slow lazy kiss. Harry loved every second of it, pulling Louis on top of him to straddle his waist. Louis was going for more of a passionate kiss, not lust, but he could really care less.

 

As they kissed, Harry brought his hands to Louis’ hips, rubbing circles into the clothed skin. Louis on the other hand, was rubbing Harry’s bare chest with his hands, fingers prodding his abs. The kiss began to slowly deepen, Harry nipping at Louis’ lips. Louis gasps as Harry bites on Louis’ lower lip, pulling it towards him to go just right back. The hold on Louis’ hips tightened, hands moving on to his precious bum.

 

“Haz…” Louis warns, knowing Harry all too well. Harry just ignores him, and roughly squeezes his bum, cheeks spreading. Harry hums, pulling away from the kiss.

 

“‘S not my fault you didn’t wear boxers, leaving your ravish-able bum on full display” with that Harry winks, pats Louis’ bum, and slowly gets off the bed.

 

Louis’ left on the bed, mouth agape.

 

\----

 

The faint sound of Jensen Ackles is heard throughout the room, TV playing the latest episode of _Supernatural._ Louis’ playing full attention to the show, while Harry’s playing with Louis’ hair. Louis frequently complains about how long it is, and that it needs to be cut soon. Harry always shushes him, telling him that he loves his hair. And really, he does. He likes it longer, being able to tug on it...

 

With that being said, he gently begins to tug on Louis’ hair. Louis doesn’t react, just keeps watching the television show. So, Harry tugs harder. Louis still ignores him. “Louu” Harry whines, pouting. Louis still faces the TV, not making any move to talk or look at Harry. Harry opens his mouth to say something again, but Louis shushes him “Haz, please I’m watching the show”.

 

Harry frowns, nodding “Sure” he whispers, looking anywhere but at Louis. Louis heard his whisper, and the way it sounded so hurt, which made him turn to face Harry. “Harry love please looks at me” Louis’ hands hold Harry’s face, trying to turn his head. Harry resists. “Love, please.” Louis pleads, turning the TV off and everything. He can feel the stinging behind his eyes. He hates to hurt Harry, even if he’s not really that hurt. Harry stays silent.

 

Louis crawls to sit in Harrys lap, grabbing his face. “Harry, love I’m sorry. I should have paid attention to you instead”. Harry hums, finally looking at Louis. What he didn’t expect was seeing Louis with watery eyes. He silently gasps “Oh, Lou don’t cry please”

 

Louis quietly sobs, using his sweater paws to cover his eyes. “I just hate hurting you Harry. When you get hurt, I hurt too” Louis really means it. When Harry gets upset or cries even, Louis gets affected also. No one likes having the love of their life wounded mentally, emotionally, or physically.

 

Harry quickly scoops Louis into his arms, cradling him into his chest. “Love, I’m okay. Don’t cry please, I’m going to cry also. I’m okay. You’re okay. _We’re okay_ ”. Louis nods, hiding his face into Harry’s neck. Harry wraps his arms around Louis, kissing his forehead. Whispering sweet nothings and ‘I love you’ into his ears repeatedly.

 

Once Louis is done crying, he manages to pull away from Harry’s now soaked neck, to look at Harry himself. Once Harry sees Louis looking at him, he attacks his face. Kisses are being made from the top of Louis’ head to end of his neck. And lastly, his precious lips.

 

The kiss holds so much emotion. No lust. Just pure love. The kiss is slow, lips moving against each other. No hair pulling or moving hips. Just the seal of the lips. Raw emotion. No words have to be spoken during or after. The kiss explains all.

 

When they pulled away, both boys had the largest grins on their faces. Leaning on each other’s foreheads, smiling like fools. They only stopped smiling when Harry leaned in to peck Louis on the lips; which made Louis smile anyways.

 

After their love fest, Louis stayed on Harry’s chest, drawing circles on his sweater. Harry was watching Louis with hooded eyes, trying to somewhat stay awake. He suddenly hade to yawn, which cause Louis to look up at him.

 

“Bed time?” Louis questioned, lazy grin on his face. Harry just silently nods. With that, Louis jumps off Harry’s chest, extending his hand for Harry take.

 

Harry takes his hand, jostling up from the couch, entwining their fingers. Once stood next to Louis, he leans down to peck his lips. Louis leans into the touch, pulling Harry to the bedroom.

 

Louis stops in front of the bedroom door whispering “Oh, and I’m defiantly not waking you tomorrow grumpy pants”

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this one shot on my tumblr - gayilystrong


End file.
